Hiding on a World in the Past
by Totalstarwarsfan-girl332
Summary: Jedi Twins, Serenna Kenabb and Acacia Dalirous are sent into time to escape from the not-yet-created Empire. They just found out they are mutants, and must hide until the time is right. What happens when they land on earth, in San Fernando, CA in 1962?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everyone! This is the very first chapter to my first story…I really think the title needs some work…you people out there might eventually get ideas, as the story progresses, and when you do, I'm willing to listen to any and all suggestions…thanks so much…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or The Sandlot. Although I do own Serenna and Acacia…but anyways…on with the story!**

"Ten!" The voice of her master, Kit Fisto was heard throughout the secret laboratory in the basement of the Jedi temple, beginning the count-down. The black-haired, dark-blue-eyed, 12-year-old girl on a large circle on the platform in a tube-shaped, time-machine closed her eyes.

"Nine." She closed her eyes and attempted a deep, calming breath, but to no avail.

"Eight." She was leaving practically everything in her old life behind-

"Seven." Her friends, her Jedi family, her home – the Jedi Temple, everything she'd known all her life.

"Six." Force, she was so nervous, and her eyes popped open, as she gulped, trying to remain calm. What if something was to go wrong?

"Five." She glanced down at herself and inspected her Jedi garbs; she, and her newly-discovered identical twin sister (and friend) had special devices that they could use to scan and acquire other clothes to blend in to whatever planet or time period the time-machine sent them to.

"Four." She shifted her pack and prayed to the Force, for perhaps the umpteenth time, that she and her sister have enough food rations and water to last them awhile, should they time-machine decide to 'drop-them-off' on a barren, deserted planet, far from civilization.

"Three." She glanced side-ways her sister and caught her eye. Acacia, standing next to her, seemed to be trying to remain Jedi-calm as well, but she was having as hard a time as Serenna was.

"Two." Young Seri looked into the emerald eyes of her sister, Kay, and squeezed her hand, sending her a telekinetic message to stay calm. Determined yet nervous, they smiled at each other.

"One…" Serenna suddenly stared forward and squared her shoulders, with Acacia following suit, as the group of Jedi Masters, Knights, and Padawans in the Temple basement said to the girls, "May the Force be with you."

"Zero," said Master Fisto, activating the machine.

The floor around the circle the girls were on began to spin. A soft white haze began to engulf the girls, and as the light shone brighter, they called "And may it be with you too…" It was their last words, for in a blinding flash of light, they were gone. Serenna Kenabb and Acacia Dalirous, Identical Jedi/X-man twins, had disappeared into the realities of time…

**There's my first chapter…if you love it, hate it, or anywhere in between, please tell me…this is my first story so please go easy on me you wonderful reader-people…lol :) (but no flamers please)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again everyone! I am here again…I know, the first one was short…sorry about that; I just figured I'd start a story and start my 'story-snowball' rolling…this should get me to work more on starting other stories. Please review if you read this story…I'd really appreciate it, constructive criticism is more than welcome…and another thing…sorry it starts out so slow, it'll get better, I promise; and this isn't just a story about Benny/Seri falling for each other…this story takes them back to the Star Wars galaxy, eventually…it might show up in the sequel…I'm not sure yet…**

**And if you don't like it, that's okay, I'm just starting this for the sake of starting it…I love writing, and have a writing-obsession going on right now, so I know I'll be updating often, in spite of school…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Star Wars, the X-men, or The Sandlot, but I do own Serena, Kay, and Master Xaano. In other words…'Roses are Red, Violets are Blue, I do not own, so please do not sue…' (I don't even own that jingle, 'Sweetdeath04 and Thorney' own it…but thanks for the idea girls!)**

The reality of time travel was made solely of multi-colored light, spinning around the girls in the form of tunnel walls. The tunnel was also very curvy, like a star-grazer [Star Wars way of saying roller-coaster] and had so many twists and turns, you could never see the end of it…

The girls forgot about holding hands; they clutched one-another instead. They were flying through this tunnel for what seemed like 'eternity and beyond', although it was only 10 minutes, until Yoda's voice resounded through the endless tunnel, "Far away from us, enough you are, that exit time-tunnel now, you should."

"Yes Master," the girls replied together.

"Go now, and remember, at all times, care you must take. Your instincts, you must trust."

"Yes, master," the girls, again, replied as the tunnel suddenly met its end in a spiraling, circular, blue wall that was slightly taller than them.

"Through the wall, go you must," Yoda stated, "and the Force, with you, always, may it be."

"May the Force be with you too, master" the girls answered respectfully, before looking at each other. In sync, they stepped through the portal and into (to them) an unknown reality in time.

The first thing they did, as the blinding flash of light consumed them, was make themselves invisible.

**Serena POV:**

The first thing I was aware of was the noise behind me. I heard what could only be described as younglings shouting, and a faint CRACK, every so often. I turned to look behind me, and saw a very primeval-looking fence…

**Acacia's POV:**

I opened my eyes to a blinding light, and an uncomfortable heat. I turned to find the source and realized it was a real sun, not an artificial-Coruscant sun. When I turned, I also so a primitive-looking transport-machine of some sort head straight for us. We seemed to be standing in the middle of a cross-way, and we were invisible, so I realized we needed to get out of the way. I glanced at Serena who was looking at a fence behind us. She didn't seem to be paying attention to any danger right then, so just morphed into a girl-version of the silver-surfer, grabbed her hand, and quickly pulled her into the air, above the machine that would have, otherwise, hit her.

"Sorry," she said, telekinetically, and in a sheepishly sounding voice, morphing into another S-S, and letting go of my hand, "I got distracted."

"It's alright," I 'said' grinning.

"What was that thing anyways?" she asked looking back at it.

"I think that is their means of transportation," I said, laughing.

"That!" she asked, slightly incredulous, "Where are all the speeders?"

"Uh…hello? Were you not paying attention? We are in the PAST now…" I said, rolling my eyes, "I don't think speeders have been invented yet."

"Oh, right; duh…" she said, shaking her head at herself, before looking around her again, this time her eyes falling on a row of structures behind us which I had not noticed before.

"So, I take it, that's a house?" she said eyeing the buildings behind us critically.

"Well," I said, glancing warily at them myself, "I guess there's only one way to find out."

**Back to Third Person POV:**

The girls morphed into the house directly in front of them, remaining invisible, but still retaining their S-S selves. They carefully flew through the structure, finding many unfamiliar articles in each room. So you can imagine their relief when they came across a bed room with a bed in it.

"Hey, I recognize this; I think it's a bed. It's similar to Master Fisto's back home," said Serena quietly, getting a sudden wave on nostalgia, "I slept on a cot; but this bed does resemble his…well, minus the bed-spread," she added with a laugh, because the comforter had little pink flowers and rabbit's all over it. Her twin merely smiled and shook her head.

The twins explored the rest of the house, asking each other, and themselves, questions about the uses of particular articles they saw and the differences between of life on this foreign planet in the past, and life back home in the future.

They eventually found themselves outside of this strange structure that they'd begun referring to as a house. They saw a body of water in a large 'hole' in the ground and hovered over it, touching the familiar water to make sure it was real. Kay recognized it right away, claiming she'd seen a hole with water, similar to this one here, used for the sole purpose of entertainment, refreshment, and/or relaxation, called a 'pool.'

"Well," Kay said happily, they have places to swim here too."

"Yes," stated Seri with mock enthusiasm, "especially with this sun."

"Oh, don't remind me," moaned Kay, "it's so hot out here. This sun is definitely not artificial."

"I see your point," agreed Serena indifferently, "but these clothes don't seem to be helping." They definitely need to be traded in for clothes for this planet, time, and climate.

"Okay then," said Acacia, "Let's go."

**Serena's POV:**

We flew, rather high in the sky, out to the highway [street] and followed it until it crossed with a bigger highway. We followed the big one for some time before Acacia suggested that we fly closer so that we could see the people's clothes.

I pulled a special mechanism out of a pocket on by back-pack (which I was still wearing) and turned it on. I found a couple girls, who had clothes that appealed to my dress-style (it must be something every girl is born with), and scanned several outfits and shoes for myself. I looked over to Kay and saw she was doing the same thing. After about 5 minutes, she came back to me as I was scanning one last shirt.

"I think I've got enough to be considered a good-selection to choose from," she said, showing me a holo-graphic collection of apparel the she'd scanned.

"Me too," I said showing her my assortment of clothes. Our tastes were similar. We both seemed to prefer brighter colors, in direct contrast to the dark, drab colored attire we'd been raised with, and we both liked pants and shorts more than dresses. And, of course, our favorite colors dominated the choices we'd made…blue & green, to match our eyes.

"Good, we'll fit in better once we get out of these things," she said, gesturing to our Jedi robes, "now we just have to find a place of shelter; 'cause we'll need a place where we'll stay here on this planet."

"Right on the dot, sister," I chuckled, "I was just about to say that."

"Whatever," said Kay, playfully punching me in the arm. Both of our bodies have adamantium bones, so we're used to the 'hard-bone" feeling we encounter each time we come into physical contact with each-other, e.g. hugging, play-punching, holding hands, etc.

"Now let's get moving," she continued, "I want to be situated before dark."

"Alright, miss bossy," I said teasingly, as we departed from 'main-street' (I'd seen a sign that told be the name of this unusual highway), "but I think there's still going to be plenty of light for a while."

"All the more reason to be settled sooner; that way, we'll have the afternoon to continue our exploring."

"You are such a genius."

"Why thank you."

"I was being sarcastic."

"I know, but I also don't care."

I stayed quiet as we approached a house with a strange contraption in front. There were cubes made of some sort of foreign substance, and they had lettering on them. But what caught my eyes was not the cube-strewn lawn, but the contraption containing many cubes. It was orange with a sign on the side which, surprisingly, was in Basic. It read, "Moving? Get all the help, boxes, trucks, and storage at any U-Haul store near you." Moving, eh? A light-bulb went off in my head. I, Serena Kenabb, had a plan…

**So Kay and Seri don't have the same last name. But that's because they were separated and taken as Padawans by two masters: Kit Fisto, who was not sent to fight Palpatine (Shaak Ti went instead, she was still alive) and Aylem Xaano who had been a friend of Anakin's when they were growing up. Yoda had a clear vision of the future darkness that would consume Anakin, though he didn't know the cause, and knowing that he and the other Jedi would be no match for Skywalker, he figured that together, when they were old enough, the mutant-twins could be, so he had them reunited and told them of their relation to each other, then sent them into the future to hide them because trying to hide them in the present was too risky. Even as mutant's, it was possible for them to turn to the dark-side, and although they were nearly invincible, being able to copy any mutant's power, they were still young and a Dark Lord could still find a way to exploit this weakness and destroy them, if he didn't turn them to the d-s first…so that's why they were sent to the future. Anyways…I talk, or should I say type, too much, so I'll give you a break…see ya' and don't forget to review! :)**


End file.
